Shattered
by fLuFF GoDdeSs
Summary: Hermione broke Harry's glasses.At Hogesmade.They didn't bring their wands..So..What can actually happen with 3 hours alone together without Harry even seeing anything clear? Hermione saves the afternoon! Super fluff & Christmasy! H+H!
1. Winter Wonderland

SHATTERED  
  
Summary: Hermione breaks Harry's glasses at Hogesmade. What can they actually do within 3 hours being together? Super fluff and Christmasy! H+H!  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe.  
  
Author: :eherm: me!  
  
So before you go and read.. all of you who are still waiting for my other chapters to get finished, i'm working on it. My files got erased I have to write them all over again. *arrggh*. But, I needed to finish this first, at least to be in time for Christmas. So Marry Christmas everybody and yeah!! H+H fics are now 97 pages!! Let them snow! Let them snow! Let them snow! loveya Aurors! (h/h shippers)  
  
Read on.. Enjoy...  
  
~*~  
  
  
Hogesmade definitely had a different glow that day. Snow had covered it in thick layers, covering the roofs and unshoveled corners and streets. 

Though the wind was unkind as it blew another gush of cold air, the feel of the surroundings were very warming. Puffy smoke out the chimneys, wreath hung on every door, and warm colors decorated the place. 

Truly warming, Truly Christmas. 

A perfect day for a Hogesmade weekend and lucky enough, many were witnessing it. Well, sort of.. 

"And then he dives for it!" Ron exclaimed to Harry, as he actioned his hands diving through the air as if it was the person whe was talking about doing the action. Wanting to help Harry visualize what he was talking about. 

Harry seemed interested. He gave some awed expressions and replies to Ron's detailed decriptions of the Quidditch game he saw yesterday with his family. Well, they were talking about Quidditch. 

Hermione on the other hand, was busy reading her Romance novel, a reasearch for Muggle Studies, trying to walk in pace with her two bestfriends. And glancing occassionally at the pathway, not wanting to trip. 

"Really? How close?" Harry asked Ron now more interested. 

"It must have been this close!" Ron said as he measured his fingers about an inch. 

"Woah no way!" Harry expressed. 

"You know him Hermione right? Greg Town? He's your neighbor." Ron said, disturbing Hermione. Greg Town was the seeker he was talking about and it was such a coincidence that George Town was known to live at Freewoodville. Also the same place Hermione lives with her family. 

"Greg Town? No." Hermione said, looking up a bit from her book at them. 

Ron and Harry were still talking nonstop, but occassionally tried not to make Hermione feel out of place. 

They did occsassional checks an glances that they do not want to make Hermione feel she wasn't part of it. Besides, she looked like she was enjoying herself in the novel she was reading. 

After running out of stuff Ron has to say about yesterday's game.(whichwas a miracle..) They switched topics frequently. Until it reached.. 

"I bet that's why Hermione is reading one too." Ron teased, now both of them looking at Hermione. 

"Did I just hear my name?" Hermione grinned sarcastically. 

"Yeah..." Harry grinned back. 

"Well why?" Hermione asked, quite irritated she had been disturbed. 

"They say girls are more into Romance Novels nowadays. You know, to be more 'emotionally mature' and you're in the fad too...I - we see...." Ron grinned and Harry grinned too. 

Hermione felt heat run up to her cheeks. "Most influently not the reason why I'm reading this, How many times do I have to tell you that I'm reading this for a Muggle Studies Research." Hermione said fastly. 

"Mmm..." Ron just hummed while Harry nudged Ron for teasing her. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Before Ron could say another word, someone was calling his name. 

"Ron! Ron!" 

Ron, Harry and Hermione turned around to see who it was. It was Ginny, Running quite fast towards his brother, her shoulder length red hair waving around every leap she took. 

"What Ginny?" Ron asked his sister as she panted a bit before talking. "Hi Ginny." Hermione greeted and Harry did too. 

"Hi Hermione, Harry." Ginny smiled nervously and turned back to Ron." I - have been looking _all over_ for you.. Where have you been?" Ginny asked, trying to catch her breath sounding a lot like her mother. 

"I was just strolling around. Why?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow looking at her as if she just saw what was obvious. 

"You forgot didn't you?" Ginny rolled her eyes, expecting this. "You are supposed to be at Greenfrog's right now. Remember?" Ginny said to him, referring Greenfrog's as the shop where they should meet raising her eyebrows. 

"Oh my! I'm such a bat! Guys, I really need to go. I'm sorry. Let's all just meet at Three Broomsticks at.." Ron said, and stopped to glance at his watch, estimating the time when he would be back. 

"at 2.. Bye Harry, Bye Hermione.. You two have fun while I'm gone!" Ron said as he followed Ginny to Greenfrog's. 

After witnessing it, Hermione held out a sigh. How will she ever make Harry enjoy being with her, she decribed herself as boring. Get it? b-o-r-i-n-g. booo-ring. 

"You okay Hermione?" Harry checked, glancing at her. 

"I guess... Harry, I really can't talk about Quidditch with you.. You know.." Hermione looked at him apolegitically. 

Harry chuckled. "I'm not expecting that from you." 

"But I don't think you can actually talk about something with me, in the way you and Ron do.." Hermione said quite honestly, now accepting the fact Ron was gone and she had to talk to Harry. 

"It's okay. I really don't mind hearing some lectures about Ancient Runes." Harry teased that made Hermione open her mouth in disbelief but, still had a grin on her face. 

"Why you..." Hermione grinned playfully and punched his right shoulder, a bit.. too hard. 

Becuase of that, Harry's body twirled around almost loosing his balance and finally landing on the snow displacing the neatly shoveled snow eveywhere. 

"Oww.." Harry said as he rubbed his back. 

"Omigosh.. I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to push you that hard.." Hermione said, biting her lip and tried to help him up. 

"It's okay. Just remind me never to tease you again." Harry chuckled as he accepted Hermione's hand up, that seemed to electrify his nerves, but before he could even move, it was then he noticed his vision was blurry. 

He touched his nose bridge to check. "My glasses.. I lost them.." He said. 

CRRUUNCCH!!! 

"What was that?" Harry said, with a bit of scared tone. 

"Uh, I found it.." Hermione gulped as she picked it up and looked at Harry's glasses she just stepped on.The frame was now crooked and bent into every odd angle you could imagine, the lens were shattered and broken. She really found it right. 

"I'm sorry..." Hermione said apologetically. Harry just grinned as if saying 'It's okay.' even if he knew his vision was blurry he still knew where Hermione was standing. 

"Well, you can repair it right?" Harry asked, quite sure of his statement. Hermione didn't reply. 

"Hermione? Like _Reparo_?" Harry asked again, now unsure while swishing and flicking his hand as if he was holding a wand. 

"Harry.. I sort of didn't bring my wand.." Hermione said nervously. 

"Yikes and I didn't bring mine too!" Harry said as he placed his hand on his forehead. 

Hermione sighed as she placed Harry's broken glasses on her robe pocket and walked towards him. "You can still see can you?" She wanted to make sure. 

"Um, a bit. It's just very blurry. I think my eyes get worse and worse every year." Harry sighed. 

"Here. Take my hand. I'll guide you to the bench." Hermione smiled and offered her hand. 

Harry raised his and put it on top of Hermione's. Well.. not. It was according to his vision. 

Hermione chuckled. "Harry, that's a dog you're petting." My hands are right here." She said as she gently took his arm with one hand and guided it on top of her other hand. 

Gently and slowly Hermione pressed his hands on her's. The gentle friction between their hands made them feel, entiwined. 

Hermione looked into his eyes. Does he feel the same? But she turned away, thinking it isn't really possible he had feelings for her, more then just a friend. 

Harry wanted to see Hermione. Damn did he hate loosing his glasses. But nevertheless, they wouldn't hold halds right now if his glasses didn't break. Though not so himself, Harry liked it. And it seemed to make him blush. 

Hermione walked first and Harry slowly followed, when Hermione reached the bench, she paused. Harry did too but just too late. 

BUMP! 

"Owww..." Harry said , still holding Hermione's hand and using his free hand to rub his knee. 

Hermione tried hard to hold in a laugh. "Sit down Harry." she instructed and Harry did as told. 

They sat there, still holding hands as if it were the fire in a fireplace, it kept them warm from the snowy atmosphere. 

Hermione then had to break the silence. 

"Lets see.. How many fingers am I showing?" Hermione asked, showing three fingers in front of his face. Hey, Remember? Their hands are still together!!! 

"Uh, four?" Harry answered. Hermione held out a tsk. 

"It's three Harry." Hermione corrected and Harry just had an embarassed expression. 

The wind blew again huskily. It was chilly and the coldness bit. Staying outdoors isn't really a good idea. 

Hermione shivered a bit, her snowy clothing wasn't much to entirely protet her from the cold wind. 

"Hermione you cold?" Harry asked, feeling a bit of vibration around him. 

"A bit.." Hermione said as she tightened her grip on his arm and Harry seemed to squeeze it back. 

"Why don't we go to Three Broomsticks and have a cup of cocoa?" Harry suggested and it seemed to make Hermione brighten up. 

"Good Idea." Now, let me help you up." Hermione said as she stood up in front of Harry and now touching both his hands. 

And it seemed to electrify her whole system again. Another hand to get nervous breakdown. lol. 

Harry stood up as if it was his first time. Obviously, still adjusting from sitting down to standing up. 

Hermione chuckled again. Harry was so funny to look at. He was standing there without no idea where he was going or what he was going to do. 

Hermione hated to admit it, but she had fun looking on his eyes, it showed much of his emerald green eyes that seemed to make her melt. She shut her eyes close. She shouldn't be thinking of things like this. Holding out a sigh _again, _after noticing Harry regained his balance again... 

"Here Harry.." Hermione said as she removed one hand from his, that seemed to disappoint her too much. 

'God what am I thinking?!' Hermione scolded herself. 

Then, after taking a few steps on the snowy pathway... 

"The shop is just 3 blocks away." Hermione told him, she knew he didn't ask. But her instincts told her she needed too. 

Harry was now feeling a bit dizzy, it's hard to move without your glasses. Lucky he had Hermione. 

Lucky he had Hermione to guide him. 

Hermione wasn't his. He wanted to somehow. But how? 

They still walked together , still hand-in hand until they reached Three Broomsticks without even saying a word to each other. Just hand squeezing and grabbing. 

Even though they are aware that Ron wouldn't be able to arrive there in two hours, they just went in. To add up, their tummies were grumbling, moaning for food. 

GrrRrrLLmmM... 

Harry's stomach sounded. "Ehehe.." Harry laughed patheticly as he turned to Hermione. 'Oh my giggers, how will I even know I look presentable..' 

Hermione laughed. Harry did have quite an appetite. But before she could even tease him.. 

GgrrrLLbb... 

'Stupid tummy! Major Turn-off Hermione! Major turn-off! Well what am I thinking? He dosen't even like me!!' Hermione thought. 

"Ehehehe..." Hermione did the same expression Harry did. Not it was Harry's turn to laugh. But he didn't. 

"So I guess we're both hungry huh? Why don't we take a seat?" Harry said, giveing her a toothless smile. 

'Ahh gods! I embarassed him and he didn't embarass me! I feel so un!!! uncool!! Well, why would he be embrassed from me anyway?' Hermione thought vividly again. Thank God he couldn't see her.. clearly. 

"Hey guys. I'm Pamela, what would you two want?" The pretty blonde waitress asked Harry and Hermione as she approached their table, gave them menus, unhooking a pen from her hair and ready to write. 

Harry looked at his menu. All he could see was a very blurry white rectangle. But he didn't need a menu. He knew what he wanted. 

Hermione didn't have to look at it either. 

"Chicken Rice and a butterbeer" Harry and Hermione said in unison. 

"Is that one order or two?" Pamela asked, confused. 

"Two." Harry and Hermione said together again. 

"Ohh.. okay.. so two Chicken Rice and butterbeers for each." Pamela reviewed. 

"No," Hermione started "one chicken rice and butterbeer each." Harry finished. 

"Ahh.. hehe.. okay, It'll be ready in 10 minutes or less. I'll be back for your free hot chocolate." Pamela said happily and trotted away to the cashier. 

Pamela gave the cashier the list of the food her customers ordered. 

"Hey Lizzie. See those two over that table?" Pamela asked Lizzie, who was busy checking the receipts. 

"Uh, yeah, why?" Lizzie said, glancing at Pamela. 

"Do you think they're friends, dating or lovers?" Pamela asked quirkily. 

"I dunno, all I can say is they look so cute together." Lizzie grinned. Pamela grinned back. She absolutely thought the same thing. 

"Big Bill! Hurry up with the hot chocolate already!" Pamela shouted softly (now that's an oxymoron) at the 'chef'. 

"Here ya' go Pamz." Big Bill said, handing her two cups of hot choco. 

"Thanks." Pamela said and reached for a small plate of marshmallows and sugar from a different container in her tray. 

Pamela happily walked to Harry and Hermione's table. 

"Here you go guys. Enjoy. Your food is coming right up!" Pamela said as she walked away after Harry and Hermione thanked her. 

"Wow, this smells good." Harry said, inhaling the scent of the hot choco. 

"Yeah, but it's still so hot, it might burn your tongue." Hermione said. 

"Hey Harry, marshmallows!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Where?" Harry said. 

"Here on the tray..." Hermione said, and Harry seemed excited to grab some. He started to slither his hands around the table, very far from where the marshmallows were placed. 

Hermione looked at his hands. HIs helpless hands. Oh god, she didn't want to hold them again, what would he think? 

Without thinking, Hermione grabbed some marshmallows on one hand and picked one from her other hand. 

"Here." she said and still without thinking, fed Harry with a marshmallow. 

Harry felt quite shocked on what had touched his lips, something soft, and then, it entered his mouth. A familiar taste. Yeah, the marshmallows! 

Did just Hermione feed me marshmallows? 

Did she just do that? 

Wow, it hit him. And then, she says another is coming. He didn't hesitate to joke with her and open his mouth a bit saying ahh. 

He heard Hermione chuckle. But she did continue feeding him marshmallows. 

'She is just so sweet.' Harry remarked. Rather flustering every moment he felt her fingers on his lips. 

Pamela rather enjoyed watching them eating their marshmallows. Even though their food was ready a minute ago, she couldn't just destroy a moment like this. She grinned watching the two. She held out a sigh. 

"When will I ever find a couple sweeter than those two." She said half whispering as she saw Harry trying to feed Hermione marshmallows too, well he insisted, but then it landed on her cheek that made the two burst out laughing. 

She narrowed her eyes to check. The marshmallow plate was now empty. Yeah, time for their food. 

"Hey guys, here's you food. Chicken Rice and butterbeer...Enjoy!" Pamela said as she slowly put their food on the table. 

"Thanks.." Hermione said. 

Hermione glanced at her food, and at Harry who was trying to clear his vision, to see where his spoon and fork were located. 

"Hermione, where's the spoon and fork?" Harry said. 

"There.." Hermione said as she took the spoon and fork and inserted between his hands. 

"Ohh.." Harry said, blushing. 

"The plate is here right?" Harry asked again, now feeling a lot more foolish.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione asked.  
  
Harry then finally was settle on his plate. He put his fork in his chicken and positioned his knife to cut.  
  
But then when he did, it slid. Ver soft chicken indeed.  
  
"Harry, you're slicing the rice!" Hermione chuckled. Harry smirked.  
  
"Aww.. I really can't eat!" Harry pouted, putting down his fork and knife.  
  
"You'll just have to spoonfeed me Hermione...."  
  
~*~  
  
Gawsh this is too long so if you want me to continue, well i will, please leave a review or something, this isn't actually finished, but it is sorta long so bear with me here kay? it's not another chapter really, it's sort of a second page. So thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you hate it, just shut up and don't tell me. If you love it or like it, tell me. Flames will be used to burn the marshmallows... (Hermione whines) lol. So please review before i post the second chapter asap!  
  
thanks!  
  
fluff*bunny 


	2. Hot Chocolate

SHATTERED 

I'm sorry guys. I finished this as fast as I could. I couldn't get online. There was a problemo with the phone line. *barfs*. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. i really really appreciated your reviews! 

MUCHO thanks to these follofing people:   
Hollandgirl, h+h4eva, Lisa, GracieInGreek(7x), aczavius , Ashlen , Mione Potter, Sparkle Tangerine , Liedral ,(Becca), jaja jinx (2x), CentralsPrincess15,adriana, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named(2x) , Triforce Knight, [anonymous] , nellyfanfurever2003, thefly, 

~*~*~*~*~**~ 

Hermione opened her mouth. "I'm _s-spoonfeeding _you?" she stuttered. 

"Hmph. Well, _yeaaaah_ 'cause _you_ broke my glasses." Harry said blankly, well, acting of course. 

"Harry! You're making me feel guilty!" Hermione chuckled. Harry really wasn't a good actor, but she decided to 'ride' on the joke. 

"And so you are..." Harry said, stubbornly. Making Hermione grin wider. 

"Fine, fine..." Hermione said, sarcasticly. 

"Aahhh..." Harry said, joking while opening his mouth. Hermione laughed as she stuffed a spoon with a small slice of chiken and some rice. 

"Here yah goo.." Hermione said as she carried _her_ spoon across the table and almost to Harry's mouth.Now Very close but he closed it. (I said he still can see, just very blurry!) 

"Hey, it was coming.." Hermione pouted. 

"Nuh-uh. I'm not giving you an easy time feeding me! It's hard not to see anything clearly you know.." Harry continued to joke. 

Hermione snorted. "Oh yeah... Open up or else this'll catapult on your face!" Hermione laughed. 

To that statement, Harry then opened his mouth. 

"Good boy..." Hermione giggled and then directed her spoon in his mouth. and after that, Harry took it and chewed and swallowed in the contects, much to his surprise, not believing himself. 

- Is it really like this when you like someone this much? 

You're just ready to make a fool of yourself, sacrificing your sanity for the one you love? 

Am I even in love? - Harry thought. 

Hermione continued to spoonfeed Harry, disbelieving herself that she enjoyed it even if her stomach was mad at her, not even feeding herself. 

"Okay now Hermione, I'm full.. "Harry stated. 

"I don't believe you.. You just ate 15 spoons.." Hermione conluded. 

In a while, Harry held out a small burp. "Believe me?" Harry said. 

"Haha, okay.. So, let me eat now okay?" Hermione smiled, forgetting he couldn't possibly see her expression. But he smiled back. 

"Now letme spoonfeedyou... " Harry said, quite fast and nervously picking up a spoon, flicking it outwards. 

"Huh? Thanks but no thanks Harry, that was sweet of you to offer anyway.." Hermione said, blushing. She just said spoonfeeding was sweet? Just after she spoonfed him!? 

'Hermione! You're flirting!' Hermione scolded herself. Why is she acting like this anyway? 

"Mmm.. Okay..." Harry said and heard Hermione start eating. 

She didn't even eat? She let me eat first? Does she care that much about me? 

D-uh, Of course she does, she's your bestfriend. 

Harry stared at her. He couldn't see her clearly.. (how many times did I say that?) All he could see was some dark brown mass and a fleshy color, moving sidewards. 

He couldn't see her. But he could feel her. 

He didn't need to close his eyes to imagine her face, her features. 

'Damn, she really is beautiful...' He thought, with no clear vision, he knew deep inside who the real Hermione is, not someone 'dorky' and the bookworm,bossy know-it-all they all know. 

If only they knew how much of a wonderful person Hermione, 'They'll love her too...' Harry thought. 

Wait a minute! Did I just say love her? I love her? But I shouldn't. 

But shouldn't. 

Shouldn't. 

Should NOT. 

But, I do love her... 

The way she cares for me, it's different. And the way she treats me, it's different. And much more, I feel so different being with her. I never felt like this before. 

I love her... I love Hermione Granger. I have fallen in love with my bestfriend. 

Hermione glanced at Harry. He was staring at her. 

What would he see anyway? Wanting to feel flattered that Harry almost didn't blink at her, but he can't see me...Why should I be flattered? Damn, when does he even stare at me and ponder... 

I know it'll never happen. And this is all because I like - no, probably I have fallen in love with him... Hermione shook her head. 

Time to loosen those thoughts. 

"Mmmm... finished." Hermione informed Harry. Harry then stirred up, feeling so silly himself doing what he did. 

Without even calling, Pamela came towards their table. 

"Hey guys... I'll take these.." She smiled at Harry and Hermione and took their empty plates. Hermione smiled after her. 

"I'll be back for those.." Pamela said as she walked away. 

"Oh, gee, Harry, I'll go to the Comfort Room for a while. Be right back." Hermione said, quite blushing and Harry nodded. 

Pamela saw Hermione stand up from her chair in the distance and walked towards the Comfort Room. 

Pamrla grinned and walked over to the table, bringing a bigger container of marshmallows. 

"Here you go. More marshmallows." Pamela said. 

"Thanks.." Harry grinned at her. 

Before Pamela could go away, she widened her eyes. 

"Wait a minute," Pamela said as she held Harry's hand. 

"Wow, I've never seen a love life as wonderful as yours!" Pamela gasped. 

"What? I have a wonderful love life?" Harry cleared, wuite amazed. It was hard to believe that. 

"Yeah, I'm sort of a fortune teller. Yaknow. Goosshh, really wonderful..." Pamela gasped again, tracing Harry's hand lines. 

"How wonderful?" Harry said, he normally dosen't believe this Prediction thing, *mmm inspired by Hermione perhaps?*. But she was talking about love life! Who knows? 

"Oooh, I don't want to break it to you, it'll be a spoiler! God, you're sooo lucky.." Pamels sighed. 

"Oh.." Harry said, blushing. But before he could even ask another question.. 

"Ohmigosh!! Omigosh!! Your eyes!! Your eyes! They tell me something I can't really get to it!!" Pamela squealed. Just a glimpse of his eye and Pamela seemed to melt. But shook her head. So this is why the girl loves this guy. His eyes are so irresistibe... PAMELA!!! he is her's!! 

"Of course you can't. I hardly can't see anything!" Harry chuckled. Thinking about it made him remember Hermione again. 

"You can't? Well, Why?" Pamela asked, raising her eyebrow. So this explains why his girlfriend was spoonfeeding him. 

"Well, I used glasses, well she broke it." Harry said. 

"Oh, your girlfriend broke you glasses." Pamela giggled. 

"No,she's not my girlfriend. She's just.. my bestfriend." Harry said, blushing. Emphasizing the just. 

"Yeah, sure.." Pamela said sarcasticly. 

"I'm sure. We're just friends." Harry said quite sadly. 

"Hhmmm.. Well, you'll hate me for this but... Remember my boy, your love life... it's wonderful.. Have a good day now.." Pamela grinned, with a hinting tone, leaving Harry dumbfounded. 

'Did she mean Hermione i-is part of my lovelife? She-me? And it will be wonderful?' Harry thought vividly and afterwards, had a silly grin on his face. 

It's not impossible. But why wouldn't he try? 

Hermione finally came back at the table, sitting across Harry. Checking the time: 3:46 PM. 

"Hey Harry." Hermione greeted that took Harry by surprise, stirring up from a dumbfounded expression. 

"Ehehe, Hi Hermione!" Harry grinned. 

"OOohh.. What's this.." Hermione said as she stood up and noticed something hard that she was sitting on.noticing the Romance Novel she was reading, 

When she stood up, and then.. accidentally spilled the HOT choco on the table funny why the table looked like it titled to Harry, the chocolate was now very near to him, almost dripping.... 

"Harry! Stand up!" Hermione shouted at Harry as she stood up and practically leapt to the side where Harry was sitting and grasped him away from the flowing HOT chocolate, clutching his upper arm. 

Hermione felt Harry's body press towards her. Hermione's instincts made her other hand hold his. 

They held that position. Harry and Hermione blushed. 

Harry didn't mind and so did Hermione, and that, the hot choco flowed freely from the table. The cup rolling in circles on the table. 

"Did you get wet?" Hermione asked, catching her breath, squeezing his hand. 

"Oh, a bit.." Harry said, looking down at his pants that had a few drop form of HOT choco on his upper leg. 

"Did that hurt? I know it was so hot." Hermione asked, with a hushed tone. 

"Uh, hot but it was okay." Harry said, reassuring Hermione. Hermione glanced and saw Pamela running to the area. 

"No problem ma'am. I'll clean this up.." Pamela said, showing Hermione her mop and cleaning cloth. 

"Thank you. I'm so sorry, it was so clumsy of me.." Hermione felt embarassed. 

"Izzokay.." Pamela grinned. "You can transfer to the other table..." Pamela catched up. She'd slave for a cute couple. 

"Could you get another cup for her?" Harry asked Pamela, glancing at Hermione. 

Pamela thought fast.. "Uh.. no.. I mean, there's no more hot choco. Only one free per customer. If you want one, you'll need to pay for it." Pamela said apologetically. 

"It's okay. I'll buy one." Harry said, that made Hermione release her grip on his hand and transfered it to his wrist, as if telling him it's okay. 

Pamela thought fast again."Oh, I should have said this in the first place. We ran out of hot chocos!" Pamela lied. But still had a 'believable' expression. 

"Oh, you want something else Hermione?" Harry said, looking at her. 

"No, thanks Harry, I'm okay.." Hermione said, grinning at Harry then giving Pamela a thanking smile. 

"So, let's go to the other table?" Harry said, just like a gentleman but.. 

BOINK! 

He forgot he couldn't see where he'd be going. He closed his eyes tightly. Cursing himself. 

Hermione grinned at Harry's expression. "It's okay Harry. I'll take you there." Hermione grinned and removed her grasp on his arm and guided him to the new table, on a chair. 

"You go in first." Hermione said. Harry was now feeling more embarassed every second. It was as if Hermione was the gentleman and he was the lady. 

Harry grinned nervously at her, she grinned back when she slid across the other bench. It had a fluffy foam on it and it was weirdly desinged for _dating _customers at The Broomstick's probably because the bench's height was long enough to cover a couple from snogging and _stuff_. 

After Hermione looked around, she blushed. 'Among the many tables you could choose from why this?' Hermione scolded herself. 

"Hey guys, you forgot to bring your _marshmallows_. And your cup of hot choco..." Pamela said, serving a tray of marshmallows and the hot choco. 

"Oh thanks.." Hermione smiled at her. and Pamela walked away, proud of herself. 

"Harry, I'm so sorry about the chocolate incident..." Hermione said nervously, almost whispering. 

"Hey, it's okay.." Harry reassured her. 

"So, go on the chocolate's yours... I already had mine.." Hermione said, with a bit of dissapointment in her voice that she didn't have her hot choco. There's no more left. But Hermione just widened her eyes seeing another waitress 5 cups of hot choco to another table. 

_Weird..._

"No, it's okay. You take it.." Harry said, tapping his fingers on the table. 

"Harry, you don't have to be the hero all the time. I know how much you loke the hot choco." Hermione said and it made Harry blush. 

"I'm not really always the hero. You -and Ron are sometimes too.." Harry denied, blushing. 

"Hmm. I still say yoou get the hot choco.." Hermione chuckled. 

"It's okay. you take the chocolate, I take the marshmallows..." Harry grinned triumphantly. 

"No way! The marshmallows are mine!" Hermione joked. 

"Mine..." Harry said starting to reach around the table carefully. 

Hermione grabbed the marshmallows away from his reach. 

"Hermione! I already touched it!" Harry whined. 

"Nuh-uh! I grabbed it first!" Hermione laughed. 

"So... I get the chocolate!" Harry conluded. 

"Of course, marshmallows are better.." Hermione poked her tongue out while handing Harry the cup of chocolate, which seemed to have loosed it's temperature already. 

"Fine, fine." Harry pouted. 

Hermione grinned and settled nibbling on her marshmallows, seeing Harry take sips from the cup of choco. 

"Harry, you're making me jealous.." Hermione concluded. Seeing Harry sipping the chocolate himself was torture. 

"Haha, told ya you'd want some, here, take it." Harry said smiling, holding the cup infront of him. 

"Uh, It's okay.. I just told you I'm jealous. I know how much you want it." Hermione blushed, seeing Harry offer something he wanted to her. 

"No really. I know how much you want this too.. Why don't we s-share it?" Harry said nervously. 

"Hmm, maybe.. I'd share you my marshmallows too." Hermione grinned. 

"So, sit here, I can't really do anything sitting across you." Harry said, cursing himself for saying that. What would Hermione think you bastard! 

Hermione held out a small laugh, blushing at the same time. Hermione, you never really blush this much at one day! 

Hermione stood up nervously and walked slowly to the other side of the table. and slowly slid on the bench where Harry was. 

They were now practically sitting beside each other. 

They gulped in unison.  
  
"So here..." Harry grinned facing Hermione and holding out his cup of hot choco towards here.  
  
"Thanks..." Hermione half whispered as she accepted the cup, brushing his fingers lightly. Sending a lot more electric signals down her spine.  
  
Hermione gladly took a sip from the cup. She never knew hot chocos tasted that good. Maybe because she felt Harry's lips on the cup. She felt any part of Harry that touched the cup made it glow.  
  
"Your turn.." Hermione joked, handing Harry the cup.  
  
Harry took it, and took a sip from it too. Thinking about the same thing as Hermione did.  
  
They exchanged the cup several times until there was only a sip amount in it.  
  
"Here, the last one." Hermione said, handing it to Harry.  
  
"No, you take it.." He said, holding the cup back to her, practically now their hands were touching because of the cup.  
  
"You take it.." Hermione suggested pushing it slowly towards him.  
  
"You take it.." Harry pushed it back to her.  
  
"So I take it..." Hermione grinned, pulling it back towards herself. Time for a bit of sillyness.  
  
"No, I take it!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Mine!" Hermione declared.  
  
"Mine!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Gotcha! It's yours.." Hermione grinned, thinking how silly she was doing all that 'mine/yours' thing...  
  
Harry grinned in defeat. He really didn't want that cup. But something made him love it more.  
  
"Why don't we play something to see who really deserves it?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Great Idea Harry!" Hermione's expressin brightened.  
  
"Of course... So what are we going to play?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mmmm.... I dunno..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"How about Kick-the-pothead-and-mudblood.." Another voice intoned.  
  
  


~  
  
RECOGNIZE THAT VOICE? just type - answer: _______ with your review and i'll plug you here! hehe.  
  
I don't know what's with me, this really wasn't my plan!! lol, I decided to make it chap by chap thing... funny how a 3 hours fic turns into about how many chapter neh? well,, pleassseee review k? It really makes the process faster! I love all of my reviewers out there! thanks so much! you guys are super duper flattering!!!  
  
REPLIES TO YOUR REVIEWS! 

h+h4eva : me? queen of fluff? aww, you just flatter me too much! hehe. thanks! glad you liked it!   
GracieInGreek : you gave me too much reviews I can handle! thanks so much! ur so sweet! hehe, god i'm glad you love the fluff. yeah of course H+H forever!   
CentralsPrincess15: you mean you didn't have that much fluff? hehe, glad u liked it!   
mahna mahna : aww ur review makes me melt! haha, I intended it to be like that, poor Harry, can't even see! :giggle:  
  
So REVIEW!!!  
|  
|  
|  
V   



	3. Zing!

SHATTERED 

Chap 4. THE ANSWER WAS: DRACO! i won't need to plug. lol... here it is: 

~*~*~*~*~**~   


"How about Kick-the-pothead-and-mudblood.." Another voice intoned. 

"Sod off Malfoy.." Harry said directly. Nobody else could say nastier words than Draco Malfoy did. So, obviously it was him. 

Draco smirked. 

"So you decided to remove your stupid glasses Pothead..." Draco chuckled. Obviously jealous that Harry got better colored eys than he had. Followed by fake snickers from Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Like he said, Sod off Malfoy..." Hermione intoned. 

"Don't you know anything polite to do Mudblood? Me and your boyfriend here were talking." Draco spat. 

"Yeah, like you ever did anything polite in your whole life. Why don't you just leave. We have no time to deal with flies." Hermione said. She saw Harry trying to stand up but she held his arm. Clutching it, as if telling him to stay seated. 

"Why you filthy..." Draco spat but before he could even finish his statement. 

Hermione didn't think and picked the cup up and threw the contencts of her hot choco on his face. 

"Aaah!" Draco screamed, feeling the hot liquid sliding down his neck. 

"Now, scram!" Hermione shouted, being so out of character. Wishing the hot choco was very hot enough to melt his face. She didn't care if all the customers in the shop were looking at them. 

Furious. She was furious. 

"You'll pay for this you stupid mudblood!" Draco spat bitterly and walked away from their table, just to get a butterbeer from the cashier. Quite, feeling embarassed. 

"Hermione, you really didn't have to do that.." Harry said, disappointed at himself that he didn't kick Draco's a**. 

"Well, he was distur- I mean, he was being rude, well he was born like that, and he- Ahh you know what I mean!" Hermione said, feeling to slap herself for almost saying 'disturbing us'. She squirmed at what she said but eventually tried to sit across Harry now. 

Hermione knew this was a dissapointment just, sitting across Harry. and Harry did think the same way too. 

'Why did she have to sit across me when we were already beside each other? I'm really going to kill Malfoy!' Harry thought sharply. 

There was a short silence between the two. Harry knew what Hermione excactly felt. 

Harry decided to take the funny side of the incident. 

"Well, you threw the hot choco..." He pouted. 

"I'm sorry..." Hermione said sarcasticly. 

"Forgiven." Harry said half joking. 

And that word seemed to make the two shut up. Hermione didn't mind. It was fun staring at Harry when he didn't know. Well, again. 

Hermione glanced up the clock. She didn't know why. It was 1:45. 15 more minutes till Ron comes back. 

Just 15 more minutes of Heaven. 

15 moments of the rare oppurtunity. 

'Should I tell him? No, maybe he'll think I'm getting bored with his company. Well, no. I'll just wait...' Hermione thought. 

"MMm... So Hermione? What's up with your novel?" Harry finally managed to start a topic. 

"My novel.. Gee. I forgot I had it with me. Haha, Well, nothing. some story you don't have any interst in anyway.." Hermione said. Hinting to Harry that she forgot her novel because she was with him all the time. So, figures out, busy taking care of him. 

"No, really. Can you even summarize the plot to me or something? I'm just curious on what made yourself crazy about that novel.." Harry grinned, well that convinced Hermione. 

"Haha, okay, okay. Fine." Hermione grunted and paused for a little while. 

"Well, the story is about some friends and eventually they became lovers..." Hermione said, embarassed to tell Harry the mushy details. 

"That's it? Not even a better plot or something? " Harry grinned dumfoundedly. 

"Oh honestly, you'll have to read it If you want to know.." she replied. 

"Okay, I will. So tell me when you're finished okay?" Harry grinned. 

"Are you really?" Hermione checked. This was unbelievable. 

"Yeah, sure. What's the name of the novel?" Harry smiled. 

"Shattered." Hermione said a bit dreamily. The moment Hermione said the word, Harry felt his blood run through his veins faster for a second. 

"Okay.." Harry grinned, very happy inside. 

And then another pause between their conversation. 

Hermione tapped her fingers on the table. It was her habit of showing her anxiousness. Well, only she knew about that of course. But what was to be anxious about for anyway? 

She felt something rough and rigged on the supposed-to-be-smooth wooden surface. 

She felt the surface once again. Sliding her fingers back and forth. 

And decided to look at what she just felt. 

Hermione held out a gasp. 

"Harry look at this!" Hermione just said, forgetting that Harry couldn't do anything. 

"What? Where? How?" Harry was frantic on Hermione's tone. 

"Oops, silly me. Here, look... I mean, touch this..." Hermione rose from her chair and took Harry from his seat and eventually transferred him to the spot beside her. 

"Feel that." Hermione ordered, pointing to the area. 

"Where?" Harry asked again fiddling his fingers in the air. 

"Grrr... I keep forgeting that. Here.." Hermione clapped her hand on her face before grasping his upper hand again firmly. And her body went numb for a split second. 

Hermione guided Harry's hand to the spot of the unsmooth surface, hoping that her hands won't sweat or shake or quiver. 

But as she did, Harry's hand were perspiring. And she couldn't help but sweat her hands too. Talk about weird temperature. 

Harry's hands felt like feeling sweatier and sweatier every second Hermione held his hands. 'Damn you Harry Potter why do you have to own such sweaty palms! Hermione might think you're scared about this! She's gonna know you got a crush on her!! ' Harry scolded himself. 

But he felt Hermione's hands getting glossy and slippery, his hands were stiff to control. But why is she sweating too anyway? 

Harry finally felt something different. 

"There.. there... touch that.." Hermione instructed, finally removing her hand from his much to their dismay and wiping it on the side of her robes. 

Harry was really like a blind person, reading through dotted paper. He felt the first carving. 

"JP?" Harry clarified to Hermione. Hermione held out an "uh-huh.." with a 'continue reading' tone. 

"Is that a heart?" Harry said, Hermione didn't reply. It was obvious it was. She was anxious for him to discover the next letters. 

"L...E..." Harry said, half whispering... He got what Hermione meant. 

"James Potter love Lily Evans..." Harry and Hermione said in unison. There and then, Harry knew he admired and liked the perfect person. She knew how much her parents meant to him, she knew him too much, she knew. she feels. she learns.. 

"Wow this was actually my mom and dad's _snogging place?_" Harry widened his eyes, his cheeks flustering a bit and so did Hermione. 

"I think so. You know I think-" Hermione said but was cut off by.. 

"Hermione! Harry!" Ronald Weasley breathlessly said. 

"Ron! You're - here.." Hermione said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. Her 'I'm-alone-with-Harry' minutes are over. 15 minutes fly too fast. Harry just turned his head to where Ron was standing 

"Yeah, Sorry I was late guys. Mom had to scold Fred and George again. And I had to wait, you know how it goes.." Ron smiled. 

"Harry! Where are you glasses?!" Ron asked, surprised and Harry leaning on the table doing nothing. 

"I broke them.." Hermione said flatly before Harry could even say anything. 

"Ohhh... Poor you Harry. I didn't bring my wand.." Ron said almost predictable that Hermione was about to ask that. He removed his coat next, sitting down across Harry. 

"So what did you guys do when I was away?" Ron asked. 

Hermione and Harry didn't want to answer anything. There could have been some differene when they were together. 

There was silence between the three. 

"Well?" Ron asked again impatiently raising his eyebrows. 

"Er.." Hermione squeaked. "Nothing much. Right Harry?" Hermione turned to Harry. 

"Yeah, nothing. much. We had lunch here and talked a bit." Harry said openly, being more close to Ron. 

"Oh I see. I wonder why It took you two long enough to answer it anyway." Ron teased. 

"So guys, lets go finish our trip today huh?" Ron grinned suggestively. Feeling a bit of difference in the air around them. 

"Okay, But what about Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry turned his head a bit to Hermione, flattered by her 'care'. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well we'll have to walk around hold you with us mate. Poor you." Ron chuckled. 

"So let's go now..." Ron said, sliding out the bench. 

"Okay.. Pamela!" Harry called nicely. 

s"*huff*huff* Yes Sir!" Pamela said huskily. 

"Here's our lunch payment..." Harry said, with an unfinished sentence tone. 

"And mine.. " Hermione fished for money in her bag when Harry touched her arm as if telling her that he'd pay for this with a small smile. 

"And my tip.." Harry grinned widely while saying that, slipping 5 galleons in her pocket. Feeling cheesy. 

"Thank you so much Sir!" Pamela gave our her biggest smile. After that, she left the table and went back to the cashier. 

"So let's go?" Ron grinned, anticipating to go outside. The settled snow was so inviting to step on. 

The three finally got outside, and almost back to where we started. 

Ron talking to Harry about anything her oculd think of talking about, but Hermione wasn't reading her novel anymore. Well, it wasn't there. 

Hermione haltly stopped walking. 

"Guys, I'll be right back. Wait for me here. I forgot my novel." Hermione said huskily and turn to go back to Three Broomsticks to fetch her unattained novel. 

"Harry. Don't tell me you didn't make your move." Ron teased Harry, who had one of his arms flung over his shoulder. 

"Ron. Shut up. How could I even make one that I can't see anything?" Harry said bitterly. 

"Did you two kiss Harry?" Ron asked again, ignoring the previous answer. 

"A-and did you acutally snog?" Ron asked again, didn't wait for Harry to answer the other question too. 

"Ron! We didn't!" Harry gritted his teeth. In anger and in.. er, anger. 

"Tsk. tsk. You're mellow Harry. Be agressive! B!-E! Agressive!" Ron teased, mimicing a cheerleader chant. 

"No chance Ron." Harry sighed. 

"Oh yeah, wait till you see what I do.." Ron warned with a silly grin on his face. 

Before Harry could say any threats to Ron, they felt Hermione running back to them. 

"Sorry guys. I'm so forgetful." Hermione said catching her breath. 

"It's okay." Harry said immediately. 

"Hermione could you hold on Harry for a minute?, my shoelaces are untied." Ron said and after removing Harry's arm around his shoulder, made Harry's other arm drape around Hermione's shoulder. And immediately ducked and 'tied his shoelaces (which weren't really untied)'. 

Hermione blushed. So did Harry. Harry had his arm around her like, possesively. 

Too close again. too close to resist. 

Harry took a deep breath. This was it. What the Hermione admirers and everybody else said. She did smell so good. 

The moment he inhaled air around Hermione, something familiar but rare (er?) reached his nostrils. He didn't feel it this strong, the scent so strong except right now. 

BANG! CLAH FLASH! KA-POW! ZING! FLOOP! 

There is was. Harry Potter as officially in-love in Hermione Granger. 

No it isn't the ingredients in the perfume Hermione wore. Tell you why? 

Potions class - Just last week they made a potion, a perfume to make you smell like who you are. Well, just for the girls. 

The better your thoughts, your souls, your feeling, your everything. If Lucius Malfoy wore the potion, he's smell ultra worse than a skunk. So that's a good example. 

The potion should last for 2 weeks. 

The more goodness in your heart, the better scent it has. 

Guys who were admiring Hermione, who came close to her when unexpected would just sigh in front of her. 

She smelled so good. 

So kissable. 

But Harry was around. Nobody dared to do anything else beyond giving her flowers and chocolates and sweet stuff. 

Harry also overheard Lavender and Parvati talking. Well, 'accidentaly'. - 

_"My goodness Hermione smells so good..." Lavender sighed after Hermione passed the pathway that affected the air around._

_"Yeah, we smell like trash bins compared to her scent." Parvati dragged her words._

_"Did you know? Hermione said you will superly smell the best when the one who loves you is super near you?" Lavender excitedly spoke again._

Harry opened his eyes super wide. 

_"you will superly smell the best when the one who loves you is super near you?"_

Lavender's voice echoed in his mind. 

'Does this mean? I do love her? Sile super love her??' Harry thought alarmingly, forgetting to breathe for a while. 

"Ron, how many minutes does it take for a grown-up boy to tie showlaces?" Hermione asked impatiently. Hoping not to have insulted Harry. 

"Chill Hermione. i'm finished.. now." Ron said, starightening up. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. 

"I'll help you there Hermione." Ron said, taking Harry's arm over his shoulder. 

'Hahaha. Ron's evil scheme is coming to action...' Ron thought evilly. 

The three walked to gather. Harry still walking like a blind, helpless person, in between and his arms over his two bestfriends. 

He couldn't get better friends than he had. 

The three neared a tree. And they got inside, well the area. There was a bench there. One beside the tree. 

"Why are we here Ron?" Hermione asked, looking around. It seemed closed, the stringed leaves of the big tree covered the area like light curtains. 

"Well, thinking that I'm going to the bathroom for about 15 minutes. you understand what that means, I'm leaving you two here so that nobody will dist- I mean, so you won't have to wait for me at the bench outside, Which is cold. It really is sort of cozier in here right?" Ron grinned. 

Not waiting for a reply, he went into a shop and 'went to the bathroom'. 

"Ron's right Harry. It is cozy here. I never knew this tree would grow strings." Hermione looked around. 

Harry and Hermione settled down the bench. 

"So Harry, after Ron gets back, we'll have to go back at Hogwarts to fix you glasses then. We don't want to miss the fireworks display later." Hermione said. 

"Okay. Thanks." Harry grinned a little. 

"Sorry again about your glasses." Hermione said, haunted by me consience(spl?) 

"Hermione.. I said It's okay. "Harry chuckled. 

Hermione grinned. 

Harry felt something different in the area. especially the bench. So did Hermione. 

Hermione's curiosity made her stand up. 

"Hermione? Where are you going?" Harry asked, feeling her move. 

"I'll just look around. Don't worry. I won't leave you." Hermione smiled and walked around the tree. 

Harry hoped she wouldn't see him smile like an idiot. 

_'I won't leave you..' _Hermione's words floated in his mind. 

Hermione then finally saw what she expected. 

A carving. 

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. 

"What?" Harry snapped out of this thoughts. 

"Look - I mean, feel this! Another our your parent's carvings!" Hermione said happily and guided him to the area again. 

"Another one? I saw two of my Parent's Trademarks in one day! Wow!"Harry grinned so wide. 

"Yes, It says: JP 3 LE. FOREVER. 12/24/86 ." Hermione said, slowing down as she said 12/2386. 

"Wow, It's excactly 18 years since that carving was here huh?" Harry said, amazed. 

"Yeah,." Hermione siad breathlessly. 

The two went back hand-in-hand to the bench. 

"Thanks Hermione. You do know how much this means to me." Harry said, looking downrsisting from blushing. 

"Sure, that's nothing." Hermione smiled, looking away. 

Hermione looked back at Harry again. 

"So Harry, what are you plannig to do as soon as your glasses get fixed then?" Hermione asked curiously as the two sat back down on the cold, cemented bench. 

"Mm, You'll have to see." Harry smiled. There was a plan in that head and hour ago. 

"Okay, promise you won't kill me?" Hermione laughed. 

"Never in a million Years Hermione." Harry said. 

"Okay, another question, who did you miss looking at today?" Hermione asked, just blurted out of her system. She expected Cho. 

"You.." Harry gave out a silly smile. 

Hermione blushed. 

"Liar." Hermione laughed. 

"No really. You may not know it but I always check you ou- I mean, check up on you. - " Harry stuttered, giving a short pause 

"Because you're too moody. One your happy, next you're not." - The best excuse he could think of. Wimp. 

"I am?" Hermione laughed. 

"Yeah you are!" Harry teased. 

"Well you are too!" Hermione responded. 

"Are not!" Harry defended. 

"Are too!" 

"Are not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Are not!" 

Ron, who has been checking up on the two sighed. Harry is sch a wimp. 

"Hey guys!" Ron said, pretending not to have seen or heard their conversation. 

"Hey Ron." The two greeted. 

"I think I heard 'are not', 'are too'" shouting, Why?" Ron chuckled. 

"Well, Harry said I'm moody. I'm not moody right Ron?" Hermione said. 

"You are Hermione." Ron laughed. 

Hermione crossed her arms, pretending to be angry. 

The three laughed again, then before 6:00 PM, went back to the carriages back to Hogwarts.   
  
  
~   
Okay, that's finished. sorry it took me FOREVER to update. lol.  
  
EVERYTHING ELSE IS IN CHAPTER FOUR SO WAIT UP FOR IT! BWAHHAH!  
  
  
  
So REVIEW!!!   
|   
|   
|   
V   



End file.
